Camilla Garcia
|background = #fff |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #5e6b7e |name = Camilla Garcia |image = Camilla1.jpg |width = 275px |color2 = #9ea5af |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = black |age = Twenty Four |gender = Female |education = Graduated |birthday = December 30, 1990 |address = 15/B Harold Street, Lebeaux |occupation = Salesperson for Mary Kay |personality = Camilla has always been a very feisty young woman. She's always known how to stand her own ground and live independently. She's known to be very determined in everything she does. She is also very courageous, especially with some of the work she has to do. Camilla can also be rather stubborn, never wanting to admit defeat. There's been many times where she hasn't been able to pay rent and was late in paying bills, but she would always find a way to get the money and pay for everything. She's very overprotective of her sister and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. Camilla will do whatever she needs to to keep the bills paid and the food on the table and keep a roof over her sister's head. She can also be very sarcastic and sassy around just about everyone. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Hazel *Height: 5'3" (1.60 m) Camilla isn't exactly the wealthiest person, so she doesn't usually wear a lot of expensive fancy clothing. She does try to dress nicely for her job as a salesperson, but it's usually cheap knockoffs from Walmart. She loves wearing her favorite jean jacket that her mother got her six years ago before her death. She usually wears a lot of darker colors to blend in with her surroundings. Camilla also has three tattoos that she's gotten over the years. One on her right wrist is the words 'Belle Laide' which means unconventionally beautiful. She has one on her left wrist with the words 'Stay True.' Finally, she has a large tattoo on her left side that is very elaborate with two doves and five gladiolus flowers. It also includes the Tagalog words 'Mahal Kita' which means 'I love you.' Camilla got this tattoo in memory of her parents. |family = Camilla's parents died six years ago when she was only eighteen and had just graduated high school. She absolutely loved both of them and had no idea what to do with their passing. She went into complete shock over it, but tried to be tough about it for her sister. Camilla has a younger sister named Arabella who was adopted into the little family. She's always made it her mission to keep her sister safe at all times in the tough world they live in together. The two are very close to each other and love each other dearly. Camilla is also very overprotective of her sister. |relationships = Single |housemates = Arabella Garcia |friends = Kiki Lang and Camilla officially met one day in the streets. They talked for a while about just about anything. They have since become good friends and Camilla might sort of like her. |history = Camilla Garcia was born in Barfield and lived there all her life. She came from a family that had money, but not too much. It was no mind to her though since everything was still perfect in her little world. As she was growing up though, she learned many different things about how her parents were able to get their money - even if it wasn't the most legal ways in the world. Camilla ignored their endeavors though, deciding that as long as they were all fine, it would all be good. That quickly became her belief all throughout the rest of her life. When Camilla was fourteen years old, her parents adopted a young girl named Arabella. At first Camilla was uncertain about having a little girl join the family, but she was fine with it once she actually saw the baby girl. In high school, Camilla definitely lived a rebellious lifestyle. At the age of sixteen, she got caught up with parties and alcohol. She started drinking more often than she should have, but claimed it wasn't a problem. When she was seventeen, she learned all about the world of drugs and began using marijuana. She lived a crazy life and was rarely ever home. However, when she was home, she would spend all of her time with her sister and family, living a nice, happy life. However, the happy life was soon to end. Camilla's father was addicted to gambling much like she was addicted to weed. He ended up getting into a lot of trouble one night and couldn't pay what he owed, so he quickly left, trying to get his wife and kids out of their apartment and out of the area, far away. As he came home to get his family and quickly pack a few important belongings, the guys he owed money to showed up and shot towards Camilla's father, who was able to dodge the bullet. Their mother then tried to stop them from shooting, but got shot herself. Her father tried to fight them back and ended up getting killed too. Camilla got her sister and they snuck out through the fire escape to get the police. Afterwards, Camilla and Arabella moved into a small apartment in Lebeaux together. Camilla looked for a good job to help pay the bills, but instead she ended up working at Taco Bell. She worked there for a few months until Arabella asked her to start working from home. Camilla was worried about this change, but she agreed and quit her job. She did a lot of job searching for one she could mostly work at home with, and she decided to start selling Mary Kay products from her apartment. She would always host the sales in the living room of their apartment, so she's made sure it always looks very nice and professional with nothing laying around that doesn't need to be there. However, since selling these products never really made much money for them and there were many times Camilla had to beg the landlord to give them extra time to pay the rent, Camilla started searching for a second job. Soon enough, she figured out that she could just be a drug dealer. She started talking to her old dealer from high school and quickly got in the business of selling weed. Soon enough, some of her Mary Kay customers were also her drug customers and she was selling weed with make up. Due to becoming paranoid because of her drug abuse, Camilla decided it would be best to teach her sister how to protect herself. After getting her own gun license, Camilla bought two guns to keep in the apartment to protect themselves from any crazy customers she may have. She started learning how to shoot and then decided it would be best to teach Arabella too. She also helped pay for her sister to have martial arts lessons. She only wants her sister to be safe, so Camilla will do just about anything for her. She's very overprotective of her - especially during Mary Kay sales. She'll always make sure Arabella is in her line of sight and out of trouble. She also checks up on Arabella sometimes during school or when she's out and about to make sure she's fine. |trivia = *Camilla has terrible aim. *Camilla works as a drug dealer along with her job as a salesperson for Mary Kay. Talk about Mary Kay getting a great rep, right? **Sometimes when Camilla still cannot pay the bills or buy groceries, she'll use her body to make sure they're able to get enough money. *She's bisexual although she doesn't identify as it. She won't deny being interested in men and women, but she doesn't like labels. She just likes weed. |fc = Nicole Anderson |user = InsaneBlueberry}}